Geek and the Cheerleader
by izzabizzle
Summary: It was a bit of a cliché for the school geek to fall in love with the queen bee. But you can't help who you fall in love with. One Shot.


Kol walked into the empty classroom and sat down at the table where a chess set had been set up. He pulled out the note that he found in his locker this morning, 'you were a knight in shining armour last Friday… Let's see if you can play like one. Class 204. Lunch time.' He folded the note back up and placed it by the chess set, he finally took a look at the chess set and found that one of the white pieces had been moved already.

Kol pushed his glasses up and leant forward and moved his piece forward. He sat there waiting for the whole of lunch, about half way he got a book out and was now deeply submersed in it and was completely oblivious to the pretty blonde cheerleader who was now sitting across from him and moving her piece.

"Good book?" Caroline asked, snapping Kol out of his trance and making him jump a little.

"I… Uh… Um…" Kol stammered not knowing how to respond to Caroline, the girl he had had a crush on since pre-k. Caroline tilted her head to the side and gave him a friendly smile.

"Dean Koontz?" Caroline asked, pointing to the book in his hands.

"Yeah" Kol managed to get out.

"I love his work, I have to say I am a sucker for a good murder mystery slash thriller." Caroline spoke, a feint blush rising to her cheeks when she realised she was on the verge of babbling.

"You do?" Kol asked slightly shocked but at the same time falling further in love with the blonde angel in front of him.

"Mmmhm" Caroline nodded, "_free will is a license to rebel not against what is unjust or hard in life but against what is best for them and true_." Caroline recited.

"The Darkest Evening of the Year." Kol replied, smiling at her.

"I'm going to be honest to you." Caroline started, Kol gulped and mentally prepared himself to be ridiculed and made fun of.

"I know it was you the other night. And I just wanted to say… Thank you. Who knows what would have happened if you weren't there." Caroline smiled then stood up and walked over to him. She bent down and whispered in his ear "see you around, Kol." She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek then walked off. Kol sat there dumb-struck. He couldn't believe she knew who he was or that it was him the other night.

* * *

**_Last Friday Night_**

_Kol pulled his beaten up jeep into one of the spaces and hopped out. He felt stupid being dressed up as a superhero for some stupid party. He was wearing black jeans, a black top with the batman logo and a mask to top it off._

_"Kol, you look fine" Rebekah said noticing him grimacing. She was dressed as a superwoman and was over excited for the party._

_"I don't even like Batman, Bekah can I please just go back home and pick you up later?" Kol whined, not wanting to be seen, giving further ammo to the jocks in school who pick on him._

_"Nope, come on Kol." Bekah grabbed his arm and dragged him into the house, "now just mingle, okay?" Rebekah didn't give him a chance to respond before she left to go meet up with her other friends. Kol sighed and decided to wander around the house for a bit, he went upstairs and found a library full of thousands of books._

_"Now this is a party" he mumbled and started scouring the shelves for a book. He sat down on the sofa and started reading the book. About an hour later he heard a loud crashing noise from the room next door._

_"Should I? Shouldn't I?" Kol muttered closing the book and placing it on the table, "dammit I am going to regret this." He stood and walked to the room where he had heard the noise, he pushed the door open and saw a familiar blonde head of hair lying on a bed._

_"Caroline?" he spoke out loud, moving closer to her._

_"Hmmm" she hummed softly, as her breathing got slower. Her eyes drooped shut and her breathing was still slowing._

_"Oh god! Caroline. Caroline look at me." Kol lifted her up and started leaving the room. Caroline's eyes fluttered open and she slowly managed to wrap her arms around his shoulder._

_"Yes, Batman?" she yawned and nuzzled into his neck._

_"Have you taken anything? Consumed anything?" He rushed to his car and opened the back seat and lay her down._

_"A fizzy pink drink." She giggled, "it tasted funny." Kol swore under his breath and drove to the hospital, leaving Rebekah at the party. Once they got there Kol picked her up and brought her into the ER. He sat in the waiting room for 3 hours when a doctor finally approached him._

_"You did a good job today young man, she had high levels of GHB in her system. She's lucky you came in when you did. The effects are mostly warn off now, so you can bring her home." Kol nodded and thanked the doctor before walking into the room where she was admitted._

_"Come on cat woman, time to take you home" Kol moved towards her and took her hand. Caroline simply nodded and followed Kol out of the room. It was a quiet drive back to Caroline's house and when they got there Kol walked her to the front door._

_"I'm glad you're okay" he said softly looking at Caroline who was now smiling at him._

_"All thanks to you Batman" she teased. Kol nodded then started to walk off only for Caroline to grab onto his arm._

_"Please can you come in with me? I don't want to be alone yet." Caroline pleaded, Kol sighed knowing it was a bad idea but couldn't help but agree. Kol helped Caroline walk into her room and sat her down on her bed._

_"I'm going to go get you some water, stay here alright?" Kol brushed aside her hair then leaving to go get her the water. Caroline sighed then stood up and slowly took off her costume. She got too lazy to change so she just climbed under the covers and lay on her side facing the door. Kol walked in a gave her a smile and put it down next to her._

_"I'm going to head off now, but the water is in front of you and so is your phone, in case you need it." Kol made to move but Caroline once again stopped him._

_"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Caroline looked up at him innocently and she could see her hero having an inner debate with himself. Finally he nodded and moved to sit on the chair in the corner of her room but she had other ideas. She lifted the covers and looked at him expectantly._

_Kol noticed her state of undress and blushed furiously._

_"Maybe that's not such a good idea" he said weakly, trying not to stare at her body._

_"Why?" she asked curiously, then looked down and chuckled, "open the second drawer down and pass me a shirt from there." Kol turned and gave her a shirt which she slipped into. Kol then slid onto the side that Caroline wasn't occupying and let her curl into his side. Caroline let out a yawn and nuzzled into him._

_"Who are you?" she mumbled. Kol chuckled and ran his fingers soothingly through her hair._

_"Batman" he teased and Caroline let out a little huff._

_"You know what I meant" she grumbled, Kol didn't answer straight away and slowly Caroline feel asleep._

_"Kol," he pressed a kiss to her forehead and lay there until he knew she was asleep, then snuck out._

* * *

**Currently**

Kol finally snapped out of his trance and ran after Caroline.

"Caroline wait!" He called out but slowed down as he got closer and noticed that she was standing with all the other cheerleaders and jocks. She spun around and smiled at him. Kol was now stood a few feet away and regretting running after her.

"I… Umm…" Kol stammered. A few of the jocks and cheerleaders started whispering and laughing at him. Kol looked down and felt a stabbing pain in his chest and those pesky things called tears forming. He turned and ran off.

"Kol, wait" Caroline called after him but he kept on running. Caroline spun around and glared at everyone making them go silent.

"Leave Kol alone. He's with me. So unless you want to die a painful social suicide which you all know I can provide, you will back off and defend him." Caroline spun around and ran off in pursuit of Kol. She found him in the back corner of the library crying.

"Hey" she said softly approaching him. He sniffled, spun around and looked at her.

"Hey" he whispered, Caroline hesitantly approached him and put her hands on his cheeks gently and rubbed soothing circles on them with her thumbs.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry about them" she whispered. Kol let out a little sigh and nodded.

"Yeah."

"What did you want to say to me earlier?" Caroline asked, looking deep into his eyes.

"Just that… I'm glad you're okay" he sighed, chickening out at the last minute to admit his feelings for him.

"Oh" Caroline said slightly disappointed, "well, I guess I will see you around Batman." She laughed nervously and retracted her hands from him. Kol frowned as he watched her turn away and make to leave. Kol looked down at his feet shuffling a bit then looked back up only to see cerulean blue eyes staring into his eyes.

"I forgot something" she muttered before pulling him into a kiss. Kol stood still for a bit, trying to convince himself he was dreaming but when he realised he wasn't he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, if that was even possible. After a few minutes they broke apart and were breathing heavily.

"I guess I should – " Caroline started.

"I love you Caroline." Kol cut her off, rendering her for once in her life speechless.

"I've loved you since we were in Kindergarten. I knew when I first saw you smiling. When I first heard you laugh. I find my self loving the smell of fresh flowers more often because they remind me of you. I have craved getting the chance to hold you this close and for you to be mine. I love you Caroline." Kol stopped once he let it all out then froze up because he realised what he just did.

"I… Um…. I…" Kol stammered but was cut off when Caroline's lips pressed against his.

"I don't know if I love you Kol, but I have noticed you. When we were in Kindergarten and your sister Bekah was about to be pushed into the mud and you moved her out of the way and took the blow. All the times you took shit from everyone in this school but you never stepped out of line or said anything, not because you were scared, but because you didn't want Rebekah to be on the receiving end of it." Caroline brushed away the tears that were flowing down his face.

"Kol Mikealson you are amazing, and I think you might be the man of my dreams. Will you go out with me?" Kol didn't respond but kissed her instead.

* * *

**3 years later**

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Caroline ran hurriedly through the hallways and to the front door where she swung the door open and launched herself into the arms of her fiancé. Kol chuckled and wrapped his arms around his soon to be wife.

"I missed you too sweetheart" he kissed her and then placed her back onto the ground.

"How was it?" she asked excitedly dragging him into the house, not giving him the chance to pick up his suitcase.

"It was amazing, I wish you would have come with me" he said following her into his favourite room and now her favourite room. The library.

"Comic con isn't really my thing babe, you know that. I didn't want to ruin it for you by being bored and wanting to leave" she explained.

"What do you like then?" Kol smirked knowing what her answer was going to be. Over the years and being with Caroline, she helped with his confidence and he helped bring out her geeky side.

"You" she said simply pulling him into her. She squealed when he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Do you now?" he teased, pressing a short kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, I do" she muttered kissing him. Let's just say they didn't leave the library the rest of the night.

* * *

**6 years later**

"Stop crying, please" Kol begged, Caroline had tears streaming down her face.

"I can't" she struggled to say through her hyperventilation.

"It's just kindergarten. Henry is going to be fine." Kol said, rubbing circles on her back.

"Yeah, mummy. I'll be back later" a little boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes said to his mum, hugging her.

"Okay, be safe. And don't get into trouble" she said wiping away tears. Henry nodded then ran off to his classroom, excited for the first day.

"Hey, just thing darling, he could come across his true love today, like I did all those years ago" Kol pulled her into him. Caroline smiled and stroked his cheek.

"She'll be one lucky girl" Caroline murmured before kissing him.

"And he one lucky boy." Kol kissed her back, then lead her to their car.

* * *

**Henry's classroom**

"Hi" a blonde girl with brown eyes spoke to Henry.

"Hi, I'm Henry" he said extending his hand out, and blushing when he realised what he was doing. The girl just giggled and took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Cassie." She giggled before running off to her other friends. Henry felt a warm feeling in his heart and smiled, he own version of what his mum was to his dad "my own personal sunshine."

* * *

I love Klaroline as much as the next person but Kolaroline and Carolijah are kind of my guilty pleasures :) x


End file.
